Sharpest Tooth (Fanfic)
by AkatsukiFreak31
Summary: *This is a fanfic I wrote for Saiyaness28's story "Sharpest Tooth." It won't make any sense if you haven't read that story.* Turnskins aren't the only wolves in the world and Halona is about to prove that to the Roan men, Her family is relying on her to meet the group of Turnskins to form an alliance.


**_I wrote this story for Saiyaness28. It is a fanfiction of her story Sharpest Tooth. I wanted to show how much I love the story and this was the only way how. It is a Red Riding Hood fanfic/rewrite and it is very good. I highly recommend you read it in order to understand this. There are currently only 11 chapters and they aren't super long. I hope you enjoy this, Saiya!_**

 ** _This will probably be my last fanfic on here because I am focusing more on original work. I've written a book and I'm working on the sequel. If Saiyaness28 enjoys this, I may write a second chapter to it._**

* * *

 _Welcome to Pinewood._ The first sign of civilization that I had seen for miles. The words were painted a pine green to match the name of the town. I let out another sigh. I was nervous. It wasn't every day that Father would send his youngest out on a mission. Normally, he would send one of my older brothers, but that wouldn't do this time. No, he had told me that it was necessary for me to go because of my "beauty and charm." I didn't know what that meant at the time, but after learning about my assignment, it was very clear.

The strap to my red dress had fallen off my shoulders as I hit a pretty bad pothole. I took one hand off the wheel and used it to return the strap to my shoulder. It wasn't long after I saw the sign that I was in town. Pinewood was tiny, even compared to home. It looked like it was full of family owned shops. I pulled into the local general store and quickly looked around from inside my car. There weren't a lot of people out and about this early in the morning and I didn't see anything that would lead me to believe that the Turnskins were out, but that didn't mean that they weren't around. I took a deep breath and brushed a strand of red hair behind my ear before I got out of my car. I stared at myself in the reflection of the window. My long hair was curled, a rare sight compared to my normal braid, with a gold headband sitting on top of my head. My red dress was lacy and stopped just above my knee with two thick straps keeping the dress up. It fit me tighter than I would have liked, but it was part of the job. I took in a deep breath and smoothed a couple of wrinkles out of the dress before turning and walking into the general store.

An old woman greeted me as the door chimed with jingle bells that had probably been there for several Christmases. "Hello, Dear," the old woman said with a genuine smile. I couldn't help but smile back as I approached the counter.

"Hi," I tried to speak calmly, but the woman could easily tell that I was nervous. "I'm new in town. I just arrived a few minutes ago, actually. Could you tell me where Song Street is?"

The old woman nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! It's nice to see some young people back in Pinewood. Song Street runs North and South. It's just a block that way." She pointed out the window of the store and past a stoplight. "What brings you to Pinewood?"

I smiled and shrugged as I remembered the lie my father told me to say. "I love to travel. I move around place to place. I just pick towns on the map and move there whenever a lease runs out." The lie wasn't too far from the truth because if I had the opportunity to leave home, traveling around the world is what I would do.

"That's quite the adventurous life," the old woman laughed. "Can I help you find anything in the store?"

I shook my head. "No thank you. I don't have much of a list. I packed my car as full as I could."

She laughed again and told me if I needed help to just ask. I headed down one of the aisles and started loading a basket with food. I had no idea how long I would be here. I dropped several boxes of mac and cheese in the basket with the rest of my food. Once I figured I had enough food for a while, I started getting paper goods and things like dish soap, toiletries, and other non-food related items. I was about to take the basket up to the counter to check out when I heard the jingle bells. My senses caught a whiff of something else…something that wasn't human. It smelled strangely familiar and yet it wasn't like anything I had every smelled. The wolf scent was definitely familiar, but something else was surrounding them. It smelled like blood as if they had killed so many that the smell was forever stained on their skin. I shivered inwardly at the thought. I had been in Pinewood for twenty minutes at the most and I had already found the Turnskins. It was strange how I could smell that they were wolves, but to them I smelled like any other human girl.

I peeked around the corner and saw three tall young men standing and talking to the old woman. I could only see them from the back though. From the informal way they were talking, I assumed the three had been patrons of the store for some time. I stayed back because I didn't want them to notice me quite yet. I was so close to them and I was wearing red. Father never told me why the color red makes Turnskins crazy, but I wasn't ready to confront them just yet. I had to be careful.

"There was this sweet girl that came in a bit ago," I heard the old woman say. "She's just moved into town. I'm sure she'd love a tour guide if you boys are interested." I saw her look around to try and find me. I heard one of them chuckle

I mentally cursed the old woman for signing me up for something without my permission. I bit my lip and sunk back behind the aisle and picked up my basket. I took in a deep and nervous breath. They wouldn't attack me while I was in the store. It was daylight out and they had a cover to keep. I took another deep breath before walking out from the aisle with all my things. I smiled at the old woman.

"Ah, there you are!" She smiled. "These are the Roan boys. They're family has lived around these parts for a while now. If you like, they could give you a tour around Pinewood."

I smiled. "Maybe another day. I've been in the car for hours and I would really like to rest and get my things moved into my apartment." I could feel all three of the Roan boys staring at me like I was a piece of meat. Of course, to them, I was.

The old woman nodded. "Silly me. I should have thought you'd be tired." She took my basket from me and began to ring everything up. The three young men slipped into the back of the store. I could clearly hear them whispering, although, they probably thought I couldn't hear them. The old woman probably couldn't, but I definitely could.

"We picked a good day to visit the Carneys," I heard one groan sadistically.

"Boaz, no. You know the rules. We have to leave her alone," a second voice whispered softly as if challenging his brother was a bad idea.

"Besides, if she goes missing," a third voice spoke. "Evidence could be pointed back to us."

Boaz groaned. "Fine, but if I see her in that dress again, I will lose it and she'll be mine."

I let out a sigh of relief as I grabbed the bags from the old woman. "Thank you, dear," she said, waving as I walked out the door. "Don't be afraid to come back."

I couldn't have gotten in my car fast enough. I searched around to make sure that the Roans were still inside. I could faintly see of them staring at me through the glass at the back of the store. I shivered and started my car before driving away. I drove in a different direction than the old woman pointed me to. I knew it was possible for them to follow me. I had to be careful.

"Halona, how are things going?" My father spoke on the other end of my cellphone.

"Things are fine Father," I said, trying not to let on that I had been avoiding my mission.

"Have you found the Turnskins?" He asked bluntly.

"Yeah, I have," I sighed. "I found them on my first day here."

"And you haven't done anything yet?" He seemed frustrated. "Halo, I know this mission is scary, but you are the only one I trust. You just have to lead them to think you are their prey, then transform. We can't do this without you. Their alliance could help the pack."

"But what if-" I started to say until I saw three familiar faces walk out of the general store.

"Halona?" Father sounded worried.

"Sorry, I got to go," I said as I quickly hung up the phone and slipped it back into my pocket. I glanced at my appearance in the window of the coffee shop and nodded. I wasn't wearing red, a deliberate attempt to avoid the three since I had been here for a couple weeks. It wasn't until I heard a chair screeching on pavement that I turned my attention away from my reflection. In front of me sat a Turnskin. He had a sexy smirk playing across his lips. His expression seemed like he was devouring me with his eyes and it made me very uncomfortable.

He was handsome there was no denying that. He was tall with mischievous blue eyes and short, dark hair.

"Can I help you?" I tried to sound irritated, but it probably came out more flirtatious. t it came out weak. I inwardly curse at myself for being stupid.

"Name's Boaz," he stated simply. He had a thick southern accent. Great, the one who wanted to eat me is the one that I caught the attention of. "Those two are my brothers, Trevor and Eli." He pointed behind him at each of his brothers as he said their names. They both looked awkward and scared, like they knew what Boaz was doing and they didn't like it. One of his brothers I assumed was his twin. They were identical. The only difference I saw was the dark look that seemed to fall over Boaz's eyes. His other brother was wiry built with light brown hair and moss green eyes.

"I'm Halo," I smiled back as I took a sip of my latte. It took everything I had not to run away, but I needed to do this. I had their attention. Now I just needed to use it to my advantage.

"Well, Halo," Boaz said as he scooted his chair closer to me. He waved his brothers over to sit down and they obeyed. I couldn't help but think that Boaz was most likely the alpha. "We thought we could give you that tour that Mrs. Carny suggested."

"I've been here for a couple of weeks and Pinewood isn't that big," I stated as I took another sip. "I've basically know where everything is."

"What about the hiking trails?" He leaned closer to me. His husky scent filled my nose. It was intoxicating. I leaned forward and looked as if I was interested. Boaz seemed to get excited at the prospect of leading me into the woods to my death until I spoke softly.

"I'm not much of a nature gal," I smiled politely before leaning back in my seat. I took another sip and watched Boaz frown. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was disspointed and irritated.

"Aw, come on," I could just barely catch the whine in his voice. "Just for a little while?"

I raised an eyebrow and finished the last of my coffee before tossing it in the trash. "I'm not stupid. I'm not just going to run off into the woods with someone I don't know." I stood up and grabbed my bag before walking away down the street. I could feel the Turnskin's glare the entire way.

On the way home, I couldn't help but feel like I was being followed. I would glance around every few minutes but no one was around. I assumed I was just being paranoid until the wind blew and I caught a whiff of Boaz's scent. I stopped in my tracks and acted like I forgot something. "I can't believe I forgot the mayonnaise," I said loud enough that I knew they would hear me. I sighed and "angrily" walked to the general store. On my way there, my cellphone began to ring. I picked it up and it was Father. He continued to lecture me about hanging up on him and about the importance of my mission, but I knew I couldn't speak about it with the Turnskins so close to me.

My father hung up just as I made it to the general store. I ran in and bought some mayonnaise and other things that I probably didn't need before rushing out the door. Boaz and his brothers were standing nearby. I sighed to myself. I wouldn't be able to avoid them for much longer.

"You are a persistent bunch," I laughed softly as I walked to the group.

"Does that mean you'll come hiking with us?" He sounded hopeful and way to eager to try and kill me.

"No," I stated simply. "But Mrs. Carny swears you three are the "sweetest boys in town." So why don't you guys come with me to my place and I will feed you? I make a mean spaghetti."

I knew the offer was probably stupider than following them into the woods, but there were people in the parking lot who were witnessing our conversation. Boaz flashed mea grin and I swear I saw his sharp teeth. He walked up and drapped an arm around my shoulder, which I hesitantly allowed.

"That sounds fantastic," he grinned. Eli and Trevor began to protest, but Boaz told them he would go on his own if he had too. His brothers agreed to come along. I assumed it was so they could keep an eye on him.

I wouldn't let the Roan trio drive me. It was too much of a risk that they wouldn't actually go to my apartment and would instead drive me to the woods where I would be ruthlessly torn to pieces. While we walked, Boaz and I seemed to chat and I hate to admit that he is a fairly good conversationalist. He asked me why I was in Pinewood and I gave him the same lie that I told Mrs. Carny. He asked about my brothers and my parents. I asked about his family. I was intentionally letting my guard down around him, which is what he wanted. I knew my mission called for me to get as close to them as possible. I always thought that I could waltz into their hunting territory while wearing red and that would be good enough, but I was slowly beginning to realize that I could befriend them and it might still work.

"You don't have electricity or running water?" I was genuinely surprised at that fact. "How do you function?"

Boaz let out a deep laugh. "We function just fine. It's all we've ever known."

I nodded and wondered how much of this conversation was true. "How old are you?" Boaz question caught me by surprise. I didn't figure he ever asked his victims that. I always thought Turnskins found a pretty young thing and either kidnapped or killed her.

"I just turned 20 last month." I gave him a smile.

"Really?" He seemed surprised. "I would have thought that you were eighteen."

I frowned. "Just because I'm short doesn't mean I'm a teenager."

He laughed at my expense. I looked back at Trevor and Eli. They were several steps behind us having their own conversation. They were probably hoping Boaz and I wouldn't hear them, but I did and I'm sure he did as well. They were talking about how Boaz needed to relax and if something went wrong, how they would stop him. I smirked to myself. If something went wrong, I would transform. That would throw them off long enough for me to fight back or get away.

"How much farther to your place?" Boaz playfully whined in my ear. "I'm starving."

The way he mentioned his hunger sent shivers up my spine. "We're hear actually," I said, pointing to a small house. It was painted light yellow with a white door and white trim around the windows. It was only one story and only had one bedroom, one bathroom, a small kitchen, and a small living room.

"This is it," I smiled. I loved this house. It was so small and quaint. It was big enough for just myself. I unlocked the front door and stepped inside my cozy, temporary home. The Roan boys followed behind.

"Nice place," Eli said quietly as he looked at the pictures on my coffee table. They were pictures of all my family. There was a picture of me with my brothers and a picture of me with my sister and niece. There were pictures of my parents and I from when I was growing up.

"Is this your family?" Eli asked as he picked up a picture to look at it. I smiled and nodded, noticing he was holding the picture of my sister and I.

"Yeah. That picture that you have is from my nieces seventh birthday. She, her mom, and I went out for a day of pampering," I smiled at the memory.

"Cute kid," Boaz laughed as he glanced at the picture. I nodded and pointed to the couch.

"Well, make yourselves at home. I'm going to start cooking," I said as I headed into the kitchen, tying my hair in a ponytail as I walked. Boaz followed after me, offering to help cook. I laughed softly and figured that letting him help cook wouldn't be that bad.

Eli and Trevor stayed in the living room. From my spot in the kitchen, I wasn't able to clearly see them. I tried to keep my worries away and tried to focus on having a good time. Boaz wasn't a burden in the kitchen, he was actually a great helper. Things were going great until I my hand slipped while cutting vegetables and the knife sliced into my hand. It wasn't bad, but there was a lot of blood. With my superior healing, it wouldn't take long for the wound to close on its own.

"Oh, damn it," I swore as I set the knife down and reached for some paper towels. I saw Boaz flinch from the corner of my eye. I could tell he was fighting to keep himself from attacking me.

"Shit," I cursed again. This time it was because I had no idea how Boaz would react. He was a wild card. I held the paper towels to my hand until I felt the wound close. For a moment I forgot Boaz was even in my kitchen. I tossed the bloody towels into the trash and washed my hands. The cut was gone and the bleeding had stopped. I pulled my hands from the water to dry them off. It was then that I realized that Boaz was here. He roughly grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand toward his face. I yelped at the tug causing Trevor and Eli to run into the room. I watched as Boaz studied my hand. His eyes narrowed and he took a step toward me. I tried to back away, but his hold on my arm kept me in place.

"Boaz, let her go," Eli let out a wolf-like growl.

"Not yet," Boaz said as he leaned closer to my face. "I want to know how you did that."

"Did what?" I asked innocently.

"You know what," he let out a dark growl. I could tell his wolf was coming forward. "You sliced your hand open and there was blood everywhere, but there isn't a cut anymore." He ran his finger along where the cut should have been to make his point.

Trevor glanced at the bloody paper towels in the trash and picked one up. He sniffed it and frowned. It didn't seem to have any effect on him. "Her blood doesn't smell human."

"Care to explain?" Boaz growled in my ear as he tilted my chin up.

I flinched as I felt his grip tighten. I couldn't back down now. It was time to put my game face on. I looked Boaz dead in the eye and smirked. "Let's just say Turnskins aren't the only wolves in disguise," I whispered.


End file.
